Kidnapped
by quintislover
Summary: Happy gets kidnapped and it's up to Toby and the cyclone to save her, before it's too late. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Take one more step, and I'll pull the trigger."

Toby's stomach churned. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The case was supposed to be simple, low profile. But now the Russian convict, Yuri, had Happy at gunpoint and Toby had never felt so useless.

"Okay, buddy, just let her go and we'll talk about this." Walter prompted. Happy's eyes were locked on Toby, pleading for him to do something.

"Oh, that's not going to happen. Hand over the software and we'll hand over the girl." Yuri barked.

Toby glanced at Walter and saw his distress. They hadn't finished coding the software, a fact they hadn't told Yuri. There was no way to make the trade.

"We'll have to go back to the garage and get it. Give Happy back to us and we'll bring you the software." Walter lied.

Toby still hadn't moved. His brain had seemed to stop working; he couldn't find any possible way to rescue Happy.

"No." Yuri sighed. "We'll take the girl with us. If you don't have the software ready in 24 hours, you'll get her back. Or what's left of her."

"No!" Toby shouted. "Take me instead. Please."

Toby's pleading seemed to interest the Russian.

"We'll take her. Have the software ready. We'll contact you."

And with one last, desperate glance, Happy was gone.

Back at the garage, with no distractions, he couldn't help but be pulled into his thoughts. How could he have let this happen? He should've insisted she stay at the garage, out of harm's way.

Now he was left with a fist - shaped hole in the wall, an overactive imagination and a broken heart. He had to save her.

"Walter! How far are you with the coding?" Toby asked while running his hands through his hair. His stomach was a knot of dread, even more dread than he had when he was the one in danger.

Walter's expression faltered. His eyebrows knit together and his lips curved downward. "Toby, uh," he murmured. "Sly's done the math, and there's no way we'll be able to code this in time. I'm sorry."

No.

"No, you're wrong. If anyone can do it, you can. Walter, this is Happy we're talking about. We cannot lose her. I cannot lose her."

Walter shook his head. "Toby, it's not possible."

"Wait," Sylvester interrupted, "What if we tried to save Happy ourselves?"

Cabe shook his head. "That won't work. These are highly - trained professional killers. There's no way you kids could put yourself in danger like that."

"No. No, you guys don't understand. We need to find Happy. Oh God." Toby groaned.

Toby put his head between his knees. This couldn't be happening. His heart clenched and his lungs seemed to be make of fire.

"Wait, I might not be as smart as you guys but I have an idea." Paige said.

Toby looked up. "Anything. Anything you think could help."

"Well maybe if we hacked into the Russian Federation and did some digging on the convict, we could find where he took her." Upon receiving no approval, Paige shrugged. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea -"

"No, wait," Walter rushed to his computer. "That's actually not such a bad idea. If Sly and I start now, it would only take a few hours. We could find them in time to save Happy."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" Cabe barked, and Paige looked a bit impressed with herself.

"Toby, once we have their records, you need to analyse them and determine where she could be. Do you think you could do that?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, yeah I could." Toby whispered. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

"Then we'd better start."

He wondered what they were doing to her.

Yuri certainly was the violent type. Toby was sure he had a gang that would help him watch her. If they so much as touched her. . .

"Toby!" Walter's voice interrupted Toby's thought. "We have the info. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Where is it?"

"Here," Walter handed the laptop to Toby. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toby had been searching for hours when he finally found something useful. "Guys," Toby called, "I think I found something!"

"What is it?" Paige asked from behind him.

"Yuri and his cellmate from prison have been corresponding. Look - there are hundreds of letters between them, plotting all sorts of crimes. Their latest one seems to be about the software. They were planning on selling it to the U.S. government for millions - at least enough for each of them to retire to an exotic island and never to be heard from again."

Walter grunted. "How does this help us though?"

"Well, you see, in their latest letter they spoke about a warehouse, where they keep all their spare things involving their plan. It's about 30 minutes away."

Sylvester shrugged. "Toby that's great, but it isn't exactly concrete information."

"It's the only lead we have." Toby realised now how true that was. If this road turned out to be a dead end, they were screwed. He couldn't live without Happy.

"Okay then. How are we going to do this?" Cabe asked.

Walter immediately formulated a plan. "Cabe and Toby can distract Yuri whilst I go in and free Happy. Once we give you the signal, Sly, you can send a waiting Homeland car in for us and we can make our escape. Alright?"

"What about me? What do I do?" Paige asked.

"I don't want you anywhere near them," Walter said softly to Paige and the pair shared a tender look. Toby's heart clenched.

"No, Walter," Toby spoke. "I want to be the one to go in. I need to be the one who saves her."

Walter looked at Toby for a while before he nodded sharply. "Fine. But be careful."

"Okay. The comms seem to be working," Paige spoke through the earpiece. She and Sly were both at the garage, guiding the team through the plan. "Is everything in order?"

"The Homeland car is around the corner in the alley, ready to pick you up. I'll be going inside in two minutes. Don't enter until I give the signal, Toby." Cabe's voice was soft.

"Rodger," Toby whispered.

Walter and Cabe started walking up to the warehouse. Toby was situated at the back entrance. Once Cabe coughed, it was clear for him to enter.

"Hello. My name is Mike and this is Mr Scott. We're here to remove the virus from your computer," Walter's voice bled through the earpiece. A virus Sylvester had sent to their laptop.

"Yeah sure, come in."

Cabe coughed. Time to go.

"Happy?" Toby called softly. "Happy, where are you?"

He heard a soft sigh from somewhere in the corner. Toby ran over and found Happy in a pile on the floor.

"Happy, are you okay?" Toby held her face and scanned her body for injuries. Her jaw boasted a blossoming purple bruise, her left wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, possibly broken. Her clothes were dirty and ripped.

Toby started shaking with rage. "What the hell have they done to you?" He caressed her face, and she winced in pain. When Toby found those sick bastards he was going to -

"Well, well, well." A loud brash voice sounded in the hollow room. "Look what we have here." Yuri.

Happy startled and scrabbled against the wall. Her eyes were scared.

Toby burned with all the pent up anger and frustration from the last 24 hours.

"You better get out of here before I -"

Toby was interrupted by the sharp click of a gun. Happy froze, then started trembling.

"Hands up!" Cabe's voice rang loud and clear through the room. "You're under arrest, Yuri!"

As Cabe handcuffed Yuri, Toby turned around and gathered Happy into his arms. "You're okay now, Happy. I'm here."

"Here you go, Hap," Toby said, placing a warm cup of cocoa in her hands. He knew just how she liked it - equal parts cocoa and milk, with lots of sugar.

Once they got back to the garage, he tended to her injuries. Her wrist had only been sprained, and would heal with the use of a splint. She had showered and put on clean clothes. There was nothing Toby could do about the bruise on her jaw - that would heal itself. Much like herself.

"You know, sugar is extremely bad for you." Toby tried joking, but he only managed to illicit a barely - there smile from Happy.

She sighed. "Thank you for finding me, Toby."

"Hey, you know I'll always be there to save you."

Happy glanced up and smiled.

Toby found himself watching her. Her movements, her reactions. He kept reassuring himself that she was okay, she wasn't going to die. Yet, Toby couldn't shake the feeling of dread hanging over his head.

"Why did you volunteer yourself?" Happy asked.

"Hmm?"

"When Yuri took me hostage. You offered yourself up in exchange for me. Why?" Happy seemed to be recovering. At least enough to talk about the ordeal willingly.

"Happy. You know the answer to that. You know you do."

Happy's eyes met his.

"Because I love you, Happy Quinn. I have loved you since we first met, here in this garage. I have loved you when you were throwing punches at me. I love you because when nothing else seems right, you do. And I have accepted the fact that you probably don't reciprocate -"

All too suddenly Happy's lips were pressed against his. For a second he froze in shock. And then he kissed her.

Happy was the first to pull away. Her cheeks were the lightest shade of pink, and he could hear the wheels turning in her head. She didn't seem to regret it - here pupils were dilated, and she maintained eye contact. Then he heard her whisper, "I love you, too."


End file.
